Let The Prince Wait
by WhoamInottobefabulous
Summary: Quick little Merwaine Ficlet for any fans out there :) Gwaine seems to have the habit of popping up in the most inconvenient of places... (oneshot)


In a matter of seconds Merlin was trapped. Two strong arms had confined him on either side whilst the toned chest of a young man stood solid in front of him. "Let me go!"  
"Not until you say the magic word"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Gwaine, come on! Arthur will be furious if I'm late!  
Merlin noticed a small frown form between the knight's eyebrows and was sure a small growl escaped from between his lips  
"I think Arthur can do without you for a while."  
Gwaine pushed Merlin further up against wall, smiling to himself as Merlin practically stamped his foot  
"Gwaine!"  
"Merlin!" Gwaine mimicked merlin's tone, laughing as a light red blush formed along the top of his cheekbones, he wondered how long they could fool around like this, how long they could resist one another.  
Merlin closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He could feel the muscles in Gwaine's arms as they locked him in place, the thin layer of fabric separating their chests and light exhales of breath of on his neck. When he opened his eyes Gwaine was barely centimetres from him, his green eyes searching merlin's blue ones. The playful smile still lingered as it always did but this time Gwaine's focus lay solely on the man in front of him and the increasing awareness of the effect that they had on one another  
"You realise you can't keep doing this" Merlin focused on a thick strand of hair that had fallen across Gwaine's eyes, concentrating on getting his words out  
"Doing what?"  
"Attacking me in public"  
"It's hardly attacking, and we're not in public. Corridors aren't public, outside is public and I stopped that when you asked…eventually. Corridors are just…  
"Full of royalty"  
"Well, you weren't complaining last night"  
"That's because your bedroom isn'-"  
Fed up of the conversation Gwaine stopped it the best way he knew how, pressing his lips quickly against Merlin's. He slowly dragged his tongue along merlin's bottom lip, pushing further up against him. Merlin wasn't stunned, after a whole day of pretending not to be turned on by his knight every time he strolled through the grounds he was secretly relieved at the opportunity to thank Gwaine for the night before. He placed one hand in the small of his back pushing him closer, urging him on. The other slipped under his shirt, running along his chest, fingers slightly digging in. He shuddered and allowed his mouth to part slightly as Gwaine bit his bottom lip. He could tell when his boyfriend was getting impatient, besides it was all he could do to not wrap his legs around his sturdy frame right then and there. Their legs were fully interlocked now and a moan escaped Merlin's lips as Gwaine shifted position ever so slightly. Closing his eyes he turned his face to the ceiling and allowed the other man to slowly grind against him. Merlin dug his fingers harder into Gwaine urging him to carry on. Forgetting the public corridor which has so easily hindered him before, his hand slipped out from under his shirt and fumbled at the waistband of the Knights trousers.  
Gwaine broke the kiss off, "Merl-"  
His breath staggered as a hand closed around him, he lowered his arm to copy to Merlin's actions, slipping his hand between the fabric, fingers running lightly over the faintly protruding hip bones.  
Merlin moaned but neither hand faltered, hazel met blue as both reached breaking point.  
"Keep going. Please" Merlin's free hand reached up into Gwaine's hair desperately pulling him closer, sharing a hard quick kiss before Gwaine murmured against his lips  
"Oh god, Merlin wait-"  
The two men broke apart, chests heaving, breathing heavily. Merlin pulled Gwaine close again, resting his hand of the knights' chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat below. Their lips met once more and hands entwined as Gwaine motioned for Merlin to follow him  
"Still in a rush to get back to Arthur?"  
"Not at all"  
Gwaine grinned and dragged Merlin off down the corridor.


End file.
